


I'll Be There For You

by FedeLove96



Series: "You are a good person, Draco" [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedeLove96/pseuds/FedeLove96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the night of Albus Dumbledore's Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Keep leaving comments :)

Draco was about to have a panic attack.

“Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it summer?”

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him, alone, on top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco was supposed to kill him.

“Who else is here? I heard you talking.”

The old wizard was babbling about nonsense, trying to distract him, but Draco was having none of his bullshit.

“You are not an assassin, Draco.”

“How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you.”

Draco took a step forward, and Dumbledore drew his wand, instantly making Malfoy raise his own even higher, pointing it at the old man’s hand.

“Expelliarmus!”

The other’s wand flew in the air and fell with a soft thud on the floor between them.

Draco was feeling a mixture of fear and amazement, he’d disarmed the most powerful wizard of all times with no effort at all. But now, what was he supposed to do?

“Well done, Draco. But I warn you, killing is not nearly as easy.”

All this was making Draco’s head feel overcrowded, like it was about to explode. What was Dumbledore trying to achieve? He was letting Draco do what he wanted. He wasn’t even trying to fight.

“I once knew a boy, years ago, who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco” The old man whispered, looking at the boy with such pity that it made Draco’s mouth curl downwards.

His pity disgusted him, he didn’t deserve it.

“I don’t want your help! Don’t you see?” Draco was starting to cry, and he couldn’t let that happen. Not now. Not when he was supposed to be brave.

“I have to do it! I have to!” His voice lowered to a whisper.

“I have to kill you. Or he’ll kill me.”

Tears were falling on his cheeks, and since he couldn’t stop them, he decided to ignore them completely.

The door to the rooftops flew open, and several Death Eaters appeared next to Draco, who wiped his eyes desperately, still clutching his wand and aiming it at Dumbledore’s figure.

Bellatrix. Greyback. Other people Draco recognized. They were all around him, dark shadows smothering him and yelling at him. Yelling to do it, to kill the man, to kill him NOW.

They were just making it more difficult to say the spell.

Draco didn’t know what to do.

“He doesn’t have the stomach. Like his father.” Greyback barked, making Draco shudder.

He couldn’t disagree with him, he knew his dad was a coward. Maybe he was a coward himself. But could not being able to kill somebody really be called cowardice?

He knew it was wrong, and he didn’t want to do it.

Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be the one to kill Dumbledore? He was just a boy, for fuck’s sake.

Deep down, he knew he couldn’t hurt a fly.

“Let me finish him, in my own way.” Greyback’s mouth was salivating, and he was spitting like a rabid dog about to sink its teeth into a prey.

Draco’s hand was trembling, and he couldn’t concentrate.

He almost wished Greyback would do it for him, because he couldn’t kill the man. He just couldn’t.

“No!” Bellatrix screamed, “The Dark Lord was clear. The boy’s to do it. Go on Draco, NOW!”

He looked around, desperately searching for somebody, anybody, who could help him.

He wanted Harry, because he would know what to do. Potter would never let him do this, he would help, he would save Draco.

That’s what Saint Potter always did, he saved people, and Draco was in desperate need of saving.

“No.”

Draco turned around immediately, recognising the man who just spoke.

Snape stood next to him, his face completely void of any emotion.

He wasn’t Harry, but Draco was grateful that he was here anyway. As much as Snape was a dick, he wanted to help him.

He was pushed aside by his teacher, who looked him in the eyes as if to say ‘Let me handle this’, and Draco was happy to comply.

Well, not happy, but at least he wouldn’t have to do this alone.

“Severus...” Dumbledore spoke softly, his eyes almost pleading.

“Severus... please.” It was like he was giving the other man permission to go ahead and kill him, and that’s just what Snape did.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The old wizard was hit by the curse, and fell backwards, out of the balcony of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco watched his lifeless body falling as if it were in slow motion, he couldn’t bring himself to look away, but he was jerked back to reality when somebody gripped his arm and dragged him away from the rooftops, down the stairs and away from the scene of the crime.

He was running, and he didn’t even know why.

He wanted to run away, but he couldn’t snag his arm free from the firm grip of whoever was dragging him along. All he wanted was to hide somewhere and cry.

Other students and teachers in the hallways, all wearing pajamas and robes, looking at them with a clueless look on their faces.

They didn’t know what had just happened, and Draco wished he didn’t know either.

He finally got his arm free from Snape’s grip and stood back, letting the others lead him to the Great Hall.

Bellatrix was on top of one of the tables, and she was kicking and screaming like a madman, throwing everything to the ground and destroying everything she saw.

He looked around, a panicked look on his face, and turned towards the windows abruptly when he heard the loudest noise he thought possible.

Shards of glass were flying everywhere, and he could feel some of them hitting him in the face and cutting his skin.

The windows had exploded because of Bellatrix’s spell, and she started laughing hysterically, admiring what she’d done.

Together with the Great Hall, his memories were being destroyed.

They were pulverizing his house, his whole life, with the castle.

Draco wanted to curl up and cry; when they escaped from the room and started running towards the exit of the castle, he didn’t follow.

“Draco! They’ll kill you if you stay!” Bellatrix screamed, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him outside even if he was protesting and clawing at her hand.

They found themselves in front of Hagrid’s Hut when Draco heard somebody screaming about a hundred feet back.

He was about to see who it was, when a giant fireball erupted into the sky.

Bellatrix and the others had set the Hut ablaze, and flames were colouring the grass orange, the fire illuminating the whole park in the dark night.

He turned around, and when he saw Harry running, he didn’t know what to do.

Potter would be furious with him, it was all his fault.

They’d killed his mentor, his father figure, his one true hero, and he was probably here to get revenge.

Draco was scared. He stood paralyzed.

“Cruciatus!” Harry yelled the curse, and for a second Draco thought that it was aimed at him, but then he saw Snape raising his wand.

He parried the curse with no effort, and Potter started casting every spell he knew to fight the man who’d killed Dumbledore.

“Incarcerata! Impedimenta!” Harry knew it was useless, but he kept screaming and yelling curses at the murderer in front of him.

“Fight back, you coward!” Snape turned to look at the boy, when suddenly a jet of red light sent him crashing into the ground, heaving and crying in pain.

Bellatrix had cast a Cruciatus curse on him.

“No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!” Snape screamed to make her stop.

Draco watched from afar as Snape took some steps towards Potter, who pulled himself to his feet and grimaced.

“Sectumsempra!” Harry yelled, his throat still constricting after the pain from the Cruciatus curse.

“You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?” Snape spoke calmly, looking at Harry with disgust. “Yes, it’s me. I am the Half-Blood Prince”

Harry watched in horror as Snape kicked his wand away, and then turned around, leaving him laying onto the grass.

The group of Death Eaters headed for the darkness of the tree lines and disappeared into the forest, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco collapsed on the ground and curled in on himself, he couldn’t even stand upright anymore.

Harry crawled to his limp body and shook his shoulder, trying to get him to his feet.

“Draco, we have to go!”

“Kill me, Harry.” Draco whispered, hiccupping his way through every word, feeling like his throat was filled with sandpaper.

“What? No! Draco, come on!” Harry shook him for all he was worth, turning him so he was laying on his back and looking at the pained expression on the other’s face.

“I deserve to die! It’s all my fault!” Draco screamed, clutching desperately at Harry’s shoulders and levering himself so he was at eye-level with him.

“You weren’t the one who killed Dumbledore, Draco. It’s not your fault, it was Snape!”

“He did it so I didn’t have to do it myself, because he knew I am a fucking coward like my father!”

Draco was hugging him frantically as tight as he could, when Harry gripped the sides of his face so he was looking him in the eyes.

“You’re not a coward, Draco. You didn’t kill him, and that is because you are a good person. You know it and I know it!” Harry said, trying to make Draco understand.

“You... you think I am a good person?” Draco whispered, quite not believing the other’s words.

“Of course I do, Draco. You were just dragged on the wrong path by evil people, and yet you chose to do the right thing. You didn’t let them drag you down with them. You. Are. A. Good. Person!” Harry screamed the last words right in Draco’s face.

Draco’s eyes were swimming with tears, but he let the other boy drag him to his feet.

Harry took his hand and started running towards the castle with him.

He would never let Draco go astray again.

Never again.


End file.
